Origami Love
by HaPeCe
Summary: AU. I left the village, looking for truth and trouble. I found her. And then the hell broke loose. Naruto x Konan x Temari
1. Prologue

**Origami Love**

**Intro:**

[AU] I left the village, looking for truth and trouble. I found her. And then the hell broke loose. [Naruto, Konan, Temari]

**AN:** Hi there people! A few things before I start. First of all this is AU, so there will be many changes, some more drastic then the other. I'll make Naruto a tad bit stronger and intelligent, though overall he'll remain the same and, of course, there'll be a fair share of romance (maybe some lemons). That's it for now so if you have any questions then shoot away.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I know... The world is weird that way.

**Prologue**

Sighing tiredly she closed the wooden door with a sad shake of head. Some things never changed and though she enjoyed cutting hair there was no doubt in her old mind that she would one day die out of boredom as a proud owner of a local barber shop.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Ehm, excuse me? Are you still open?" Grunting, the women turned around and her voice was dry.

"Well, I'm just about to close, dearie."

"Would you mind giving me a haircut... please? I'll even pay you some extra."

"I don't know m'boy... It's been hell of a busy day..." She was old. She deserved some break, and besides, the haircut wouldn't run away.

"Oh... c'mon... Please? I really need to get a cut, you see, I've got this date and-"

A grin formed on her face at the new piece of gossip.

"Date, eh? So young and already going on 'dates' and whatnots! Tell me, how old are you?"

"Fourteen this year."

"Oh, back in my old days it was all different then now but..." The old woman gazed at the blue, hopeful eyes. Oh, who was she kidding?

"I guess I can't stand in the way of true love, eh?"

"Yeah, you're the best bachan!"

"Now, now," she laughed joyfully, "We can't have you calling me that, can we? Haruka-san will have to do. Well, what are you waiting for, get your butt in there."

"Yes, ma'am!" With a salute the boy entered the dusty building. He was definitely an odd-ball, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks... The old woman was rather sure that the lad would become quite a ladies man.

"So, how do you want them?" she grabbed the blond locks after he sat down in a dusty chair, facing the mirror.

"Hmm..." the youngster scratched his chin in concentration. A grin spread on the wrinkled face. The lad sure was entertaining. "I was thinking about cutting them a little bit shorter and maybe dyeing them red? What do you think?"

"It would definitely go will with your looks, m'boy."

"My looks?"

"Y'know... The whiskers and all that. Quite a heartbreaker you're gonna to be. Not something I would forget if you'd ask me."

A deadly silence shadowed the barber shop, as the scissors snapped out flocks of hair, one after another.

"Anyway, you're not from around here, eh boy?"

"Nah. Just left Konoha and 'am thinking about doing some traveling, seeing some world."

"Traveling, so young and already traveling. Me? I've never been outside the town. Takes a lot of guts and courage to leave your home behind. Not something an old woman like me would do."

"Yeah," it was a breathless whisper as memories flooded his mind, "it sure takes a lot out of you."

"So... tell me lad, what do yo do for living."

"I'm a ninja."

The old woman chuckled.

"A first ninja I've seen and such a fine boy he is. Not many of those damn shadow crawlers around here, but we sure here a lot of stories, y'know," her tone was a bit more hushed, as if shinobi were watching and hearing her this very moment, "about how they kill people, and how they eat their hearts and all. Fortunately, it's a peaceful town, not many troubles here," the woman frowned at him suspiciously, "You're not staying, eh?"

"Just passing by."

"Good, good. God forbid any of them backstabbers would come here, it's nice and quiet here, we don't need any of their troubles." Clearly the old woman heard a lot of myths and stereotypes about ninja and although her hatred was strong, it was also blind. As if realizing he was one of them she muttered, 'no offense' in a fearful kind of tone.

"None taken."

"Well, aren't you a young lad for a ninja anyway?"

"I started out early."

A few muttered curses followed his answer.

"Those masked weirdos, making children do those horrible things...Hmm... Well, that's you done my dear."

Taking a look at his reflected image, Naruto couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. The new look certainly suited him.

"That'll be 1,500 yen." Haruka-san called out as she went up to the counter, her back facing him.

The blue eyes hardened. Now to the dirty part.

Taking out a kunai, Naruto took a few silent steps and with a soft swing the boy stabbed the old woman in the back. It was unplanned, really, he didn't want to kill her but...

He made a mistake, now he had to face the consequences.

With a sickening splash he stabbed the woman for a second time, just for the appearances sake. The wrinkled face stared at him through the mirror, surprise and pain written in the old eyes.

His face remained impassive.

The mistake of not using henge to conceal some of his more eye-catching features was an expensive one. Walking up to the counter, he stole most of the money, hoping that the police would think it nothing more but a robbery and murder.

**Ruthlessness**, a voice at the back of his head whispered, **is the most convenient of emotions.**

Needles to say, the boy agreed.

* * *

The news of Uzumaki Naruto leaving Konohagakure no Sato spread like a wildfire.

Of course, the blond jounin, could not possibly leave without a bang and so a large portion of a village was destroyed.

It took a day to extinguish all the fires in Konoha and another week to calm the chaos raised by all the exploding notes and by the time the Hokage figured out that Naruto was missing, the blond teen was probably outside of the fire country, or so Gaara assumed.

_It's Uzumaki,_ he thought, _knowing him he'll probably be halfway through the desert._

The Kazekage was fairly confident in the fact that Uzumaki would seek asylum in Sand, if only for a while.

_I should send someone to search for him, least he gets himself lost or ambushed by an animal of some kind..._

About to call for his secretary, the said woman opened the doors.

"Kazekage-sama, your cousin is here to see you." She bowed respectfully awaiting his answer.

_My cousin? But I don't have any relations-_

"Yo, Gaara! Long time no see!" Pushing away the secretary and opening the door with a loud smash, red-headed Uzumaki walked into the room, an infectious grin on his sly face,

"Missed me much?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Origami Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... Masashi Kishimoto does... sucker.

**AN: **Yeah, thanks for the reviews guys, they're appreciated. There are some things in this chapter that'll probably surprise you, but bear in mind this is AU, so yeah, you just have to deal with it. And another thing, would you like me to update more often with shorter chapters (about 1-3k), or every month with chapters with 5k words?

**Chapter 1**

Staring at the secretary Gaara ordered her to leave and when the doors where closed he begun.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Naruto grinned a bit wider but Kazekage's face remained impassive, "destroying your village, killing over," he glanced at the report on his desk, "over two hundred people, leaving your sister behind, Uzumaki..." Gaara's voice was deadly serious, "What were you thinking?"

Naruto dropped the smile as he stared at his friend, thinking on how to say what he had to say.

"There's this group..." he started, "a group of S-ranked missing nins... they're called Akatsuki."

A raised eyebrow answered Naruto's explanation and so the teen continued.

"Their main goal is to capture all of the bijuu... That's why I left."

Though Gaara had a pretty good idea of what was going on he needed to make sure.

"Elaborate."

"They're S-ranked missing nins, Gaara. They are people like Uchiha Itachi, that can single-handedly obliterate the strongest clan in Konoha, within one night. If I would stay... They would eventually destroy the whole village."

"So you ran away... I would never think you're a coward but here I sit corrected."

In a fit of rage Naruto slammed his hand on the walnut desk, his eyes burning with emotions and his voice hot with anger and fear.

"I faced one of them... I thought with all I had, I even used Kyuubi, for God's sake... And he toyed with me. I didn't even land a hit on him. If one of them was able to do that, then think of what all nine of them could do. They would annihilate Konoha, they would slaughter them like cows! And it all because of me... if something happened to her, I would never forgive myself... Never."

"I know you love your sister, Uzumaki, I have a sister of my own, but destroying the village is no way to protect her. Don't you think you hurt her much more by leaving?"

The missing-nin sighed and suddenly Gaara noticed that Uzumaki Naruto appeared much more tired, black ring around the blue eyes and a sad smile that reflected the boy's broken spirit. The burden he carried and the decisions he made were mirrored in the pale, rough face, no longer outshined by the carefree smile.

Uzumaki, Gaara realized, looked a lot like a corpse.

"She's a strong girl, much stronger then either of us... I thought this through, Gaara. You've got to believe me."

Smirking slightly the Kazekage answered.

"I guess I have no choice. It would take quite a lot of manpower to drag you back to Konoha, I imagine."

The corpse like look vanished, replaced by the radiant smile and the blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"You have no idea. Besides, I'm trying to make a fashion statement here. Who knows, maybe in a few months Suna will be filled with redheads."

"Maybe not. You should take down this henge, I think. You're safe here."

A puff of smoke revealed the same face, only this time with whisker marks, and a bit more tan.

_'What about the hair?' _thought Gaara, voicing his question not a second later.

"And the hair?"

Foxily, Uzumaki smirked and suddenly the Kazekage had an inkling that he has just been manipulated.

"I had them dyed. I _am _your _cousin _after all. It'd be nice if Suna would finally get a hot redhead to stir things up, don't ya think?"

Massaging his head, which already hurt with the implications of Uzumaki's response, he decided to get it over with. _'It's like ripping off a band aid. Do it quickly, painlessly.'_

"I suppose you want to live in my house, then?"

"What? Living in your house! That's an ingenious idea! It would go well with the cousin cover, wouldn't it? Oh, Gaara and I was just about to ask you for some money for a hotel, but since you're asking me to live with you, well, it would be considered rude to say no!"

_'Sure. Just rub salt into my wound. I don't mind.'_

"Anyway," continued Naruto, "I need to get a full access to Suna library."

Gaara's finely trimmed eyebrow rose before he asked.

"You're not planing to destroy the world, are you?"

A massive sweat drop appeared on Naruto's face.

"You're kidding, right?"

The Kazekage's inquiring gaze did not falter and the fox-boy's sweat drop became even larger.

_'He actually thinks I'm capable of doing that.'_

"No, I'm not gonna destroy the world... Geez, who gave you this idea?"

"It's only logical to ask a question like that when dealing with someone like you. And I'll notify the caretakers to let you in anytime you want."

A comfortable silence surrounded them, like a mist, obscuring any worries, letting them enjoy each others company.

"So," the mist of silence cleared as the sand-manipulator opened his mouth, "what do you intend to do?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You said you thought this through. Surely, you have some kind of a plan."

"I want to contact the other Jinchuriki."

A frown formed on Gaara's pale face.

"You realize that forming any kind of group made of demon containers will be impossible. Some of them are already loyal to other villages and probably a few are not even shinobi."

"Yeah. Good thing I'm not gonna form any group. Akatsuki are made up of some of the best ninja that ever stood on this earth, and facing them head on with any kind of group, organization or team, whatever... well, I'd rather jump of the cliff."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, y'know. I'll say hi, grab a cup of coffee, warn them about a bunch of extremely powerful guys that are after their heads... stuff like that. Although, I'll probably start a spy network or something like that, just to keep tabs on everything important."

"I see Jiraiya-sama has rubbed off on you."

"Yeah, sure. Just compare me to some pervert, maybe to a pile of shit. You wounded my heart Gaara."

Smirking upon hearing Uzumaki's overly dramatic display, Gaara couldn't help himself and soon he was grinning. Only Uzumaki, he decided, had such an effect on people. Only the Kyuubi container could make anyone smile, and for that Gaara was thankful.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Loosing the clown like appearance, Naruto decided yet again to get down to business.

"Gaara... What do you know about the Sandaime Kazekage's bloodline?"

Sabaku no Gaara did not expect that question.

"You mean the iron sand? As far as I know, He could create a magnetic fields using chakra and that allowed him to manipulate iron, thus the name. I'm sure you'll find more information in the library. Also-"

"Hey... do you think there is a possibility of... of the bloodline being somewhat passed on other people?"

A raised eyebrow answered Naruto.

"Are you saying that you posses an ability to create a magnetic fields using your chakra?"

"No, it's just... Ah, it doesn't matter. We should probably get going, it's getting dark anyway."

Turning around the blond walked out of the doors, while Gaara remained sitting behind his desk. Something was definitely not right. It was unlike Uzumaki to avoid answering questions.

"Hey Gaara," A whiskered face poked through the doors, "are you coming?"

"Hm. Just keep your trousers on, there's no rush."

* * *

Sighing tiredly Gaara looked around the flower shop in search of Uzumaki, who magically vanished the second they entered.

"Why are we here again?" he asked. It was truly baffling in his opinion.

"To buy some flowers. Y'know for a Kazekage you're quite slow if you don't know why people go to flower shop. I mean, the name _does_ _kina' _give it away-"

"And just _why _do you want to buy flowers?"

Walking up to the counter with a bunch of yellow flowers, the name of which Naruto never really intended to learn, the boy started to explain.

"Well, first of all my dear friend, I'm gonna to live in your house for some time and since Kankuro and I are getting along fine and you can somehow tolerate me... that leaves Temari. I want to make a good impression, y'know, I think it'll be best if we can all live peacefully."

"As surprising as it is, that actually makes sense."

"Of course it does! Besides," again, that sly grin that forebode doom sprouted on Uzumaki's face, "Your sis is hot."

"Uzumaki, if you as much as look at my sister the wrong way-"

"Mah. Empty threats, Gaara, empty threats."

"Hm. Whatever."

"Now lets pay and be on our way."

So they payed, or rather the owner gave them the flowers for free. Being a Kazekage, as Naruto found out, had a range of advantages that the boy never really thought of and getting stuff for free... Ah, he would definitely enjoy acting as Gaara's cousin.

And so they walked through the empty streets. It was already late, the moon gazing down at the village in the sand, the harsh cold winds ruffling their clothes, chilling their bones. Soon, however, they stood in front of the wooden doors, the comfortable silence broken by the sand-controller.

"Are you coming in, or are you going to stare at those doors for the rest of your live?"

"Hmm... such a hard choice, what to do, what to do-"

"Uzumaki."

"What to do? Argh, the choice is too hard! I have-"

"Uzumaki stop goofing around and come in."

"You're no fun, y'know that?"

And so the doors to Naruto's new life were opened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Origami Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or maybe I do? Maybe, secretly, I'm Masashi Kishimoto and I amuse myself by writing crappy fan fictions, instead of drawing the actual manga. Maybe I'm just a person that hides in the shadows and controls the manga industry in the whole world. Maybe I'm a God and I control everyone and everything (including Naruto)... Yeah, I don't own Naruto.

**AN: **Well, it _did _take me a while to update. Hm, to answer some of your reviews – I know some things seem contradictory but it all has some kind of purpose. Oh, yeah, I decided to add some romance to this chapter, just cause. Hope you like it. If not, then feel free to give me some hinters – in my whole life I read three novels with romance involved, so my experience is limited.

**Chapter 2**

Sighing, Tsunade of the Sanin forced herself to open her eyes. It was at times like these that she wished she could just go back to her carefree life of gambling, traveling and drinking.

The morning sun has just began to look up from the horizon, gazing at the village, drenching it in warmth but to her all it meant was another busy day.

Oh, how she hated busy days. She should ban them, or better yet, remove the word 'busy' from the dictionary all together.

A dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara are here to see you."

'Argh, is it the time already?' A scowl hardened Tsunade's face as she watched Shizune leave. Ever since the brat left, the village was in turmoil: houses had to be rebuilt, food had to be restocked and corpses had to be identified.

In other words, the desertion of one Uzumaki Naruto has been extremely-

"Meh, Troublesome."

She glared at the Nara duo that has just entered her office. 'What is it with people interrupting my daydreaming?'

"So," the bored voice of Shikaku drawled on as he leisurely stuffed his hands into his pockets, "are we here for any particular reason or is it another one of those B-ranked missions?"

Straightening her back, Tsunade tried to seem professional but after a week of not sleeping even the smallest and simplest of things were out of her reach.

She was just too damn tired.

She began by clearing her throat and the words just left her mouth, almost automatically.

"I called for you here because we're going to create a full portfolio of A-ranked missing-nin, Uzumaki Naruto. This will include a full report on his abilities, his psychological and physical folio, his heritage and the crimes he has committed against Konohagakure no Sato."

"Are _we_," the younger Nara pointed at himself and his father, "supposed to do _all that_?" '_All that'_ would be beyond troublesome.

"No. _I _will be helping you and I'm pretty sure Jiraya will help some as well. Besides, I have a whole lot of papers just _waiting _to be read."

Shikamaru groaned and Tsunade grinned.

"Oh, and just so you know, everything that is being said, written and done during this meeting is S-classified. Revealing any kind of information is going to be treated as treason."

'So basically, whatever will be said in this room is important enough to get people killed...' With that thought Shikamaru decided that enough was enough.

"Troublesome doesn't even begin to describe _this._"

Tsunade's grin widened.

Busy days were much more enjoyable in company of lazy people.

* * *

He told himself it was only natural to feel uneasy.

Cautiously, Haiko surveyed the crime scene. He was a retired chunin of fifty and some years and he stumbled upon a job of a local policeman by an accident.

So here he was, standing in an old and dusty barber's shop, looking at the stinking corpse of an old woman, feeling uneasy.

A shiver crawled up his spine. It was his first case on murder.

The village of Kasai was tiny and so crime was a relatively rare occurrence. Minor thefts were quite common but otherwise Haiko had a peaceful albeit boring job.

So here he was staring at the stinking corpse of an old woman, the iron-like smell of blood making him dizzy. The rotten flesh made him sick but he held it in. He needed to keep his cool.

Alright, he told himself, it's clearly a murder...

Slowly, he walked up to the already decaying body. There were two average size stab-wounds: one that punctured the left lung and the other that grazed the spine.

Seemed like no real thought was given to the strikes, the woman probably died of blood loss.

So... Unprofessional job. That was something.

He walked up to the counter and after looking for God knows how long he decided that the cash was gone.

So it was a theft.

Or was it?

Wouldn't it be easier to just brake the window and take the money during nighttime?

Why would someone go through the trouble of killing if knocking out would work out just fine?

No. He was missing something. Something important.

Again, he looked at the dusty room, noting that everything was clean, sterile.

Everything except a chair to the far left.

A shiver crawled up his spine, as he stared at the blond hair that were scattered all around an untidy chair.

So, someone got a haircut and then...

Another shiver, this one more intense, laced with fear and anger.

He knew of only one kind of people that would do something like that.

Only shinobi would kill a human being so ruthlessly.

Taking a kunai from within his coat he gently slipped it into the wound and then into the second one.

It was a perfect match.

Kunais were only accessible to ninja, that was a fact. Common thugs used simple knives and besides, who would be stupid enough to steal from ninja?

No, it was a job of a ninja, stab wounds were proof enough. Without much thought, he took a bunch of blond hair and put them in a plastic container.

Half an hour later he sent it out to the village hidden in leaves.

* * *

Gaara watched with a smile as Uzumaki greeted Kankarou.

"What's up doll-face?"

"Fox-boy! It's been ages, man!"

With laughter and smiles they shook hands. The duo always did get along, Naruto being the smart-ass that he was and Kankarou being an asshole, they were like a hand and a glove.

"Say, you wouldn't, by any chance, have the newest Icha-Icha, hmmm?"

"Y'know, We haven't seen each other in, like, half a year and the second thing you say to me is about some perverted book."

"Well, I'm sorry _your highness_, I didn't know I would hurt your feelings so! Please do forgive me, oh...."

Tuning the pair out, the young Kazekage wondered where his only sister was.

He rarely hid the fact that he preferred Temari over his brother, and although he got along with Kankarou just fine, it was Temari that he, somehow, looked up to.

It could only be interesting to see how she would interact with Uzumaki.

On one hand, Uzumaki, the cunning fox that he was, could use visual and verbal means, or as people called it, flirt with Temari in order to win her favour.

Of course, reasoned Gaara, in that case Uzumaki would have an unfortunate _accident _involving _not-at-all-special _sand.

On the other hand, Uzumaki could act like the child that he was, in which case Temari would undoubtedly smash him with her fan.

Although personally, Gaara preferred the first option, just because he could annihilate the blonde's existence, the second option would certainly prove amusing.

Hmm... what to chose, what to chose? Pondered Kazekage.

His silent pondering was broken when Uzumaki addressed him with a question.

"So, where am I going to sleep?"

Gaara did not like it when people interrupted his thinking and a particularly beautiful image of bloody Uzumaki crushed by his sand crossed his mind.

_Now, now Gaara, _he thought to himself _it is not the time to think about the pleasures of life. _

Absentmindedly, he answered.

"On a couch."

A baffled silence swapped through the Kazekage's household, and he could almost hear the gears turning in that empty shell of a head that Uzumaki possessed. No doubt, an outraged shout would-

"On a couch? What do you mean on a couch?!"

Ah, so predictable. Surely, the mental capacity of one Uzumaki Naruto was equal to an animal of some sorts. Ape, maybe?

"On a couch. Is the concept of sleeping on a couch too much to comprehend for your little brain?"

"But-but! Your a Kazekage! You have to have some kind of – I don't know – spare bedroom or something!"

Apes were too smart. A dog maybe.

"No."

"No?"

Why did Uzumaki repeat everything he said? Hmm... Dogs, too, were too smart. Something smaller. Insects? Yes, an insects would do just fine.

"No."

"Aw, man. This sucks!" At the wild exclamation and the depressed face, the young Kazekage knew it was _the_ time to attack.

"Uzumaki," he started calmly and when the blue eyed gaze turned to stare at him he continued, "Your mental capacity is equal to that of an insect."

Uzumaki stared and so did Kankarou.

Gaara smirked as he heard his inner self.

_That will show him! SHANNARO!_

Truly, the mind of Sabaku no Gaara was as dangerous as the demon held within him.

* * *

She didn't believe in love at first sight.

No.

Besides, it was only a romantic attraction, nothing to worry about.

And yet, as hard as she tried to forget those intense blue eyes, those electrifying orbs, she never succeeded.

Not like her brothers were helpful.

The last time she tried to date someone, Gaara threatened to kill the poor guy if he as much as looked at her the wrong way.

Suffice to say, she would never forget that evening – it was that bad.

The blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto haunted her and she could do nothing about it.

That truly terrified her.

She never actually talked to him and as far as she knew, he didn't even know her name and yet, here she was, standing in the bathroom, wondering if he would like the way she looked.

It was ridiculous.

Funny.

Alarming.

More and more often these days, she found herself wondering if Naruto would like her, if he would find her attractive, if he would caress her gently and lovingly, placing little kisses all over her exposed body, or if he would become an animal, taking her roughly on a kitchen table.

She blushed.

But she wasn't in love with him.

She was only attracted to him, it was all chemistry.

Deep down, she was scared – absolutely petrified – that she fell for him.

Would he turn out to be a jerk?

Would he brake her heart?

Would he love her?

She was becoming insecure.

Oftentimes she would compare herself to other girls as she walked through the busy streets of Sunagakure.

Would he like them better?

She knew she was quite plain looking, she never really bothered with make up and her face was a proof of Suna's harsh weather.

So she pushed Naruto to the furthest corners of her mind.

She didn't love him.

Leaving the bathroom she wrapped herself in a towel and ventured downstairs, where her brothers were.

Then she looked into the ocean-blue eyes.

* * *

Unthinkable.

Simply outrageous.

He was a _fucking Kazekage _for God's sake.

His house was supposed to be big, it was supposed to be a mansion, with servants and all that.

But noooo, Gaara had to be a prick and live in a three-bedroom house. Couldn't he just abuse his power a little, and buy himself – and his siblings – a decent house, with one spare bedroom?

Apparently, he couldn't.

Fucking bastard.

Naruto knew that it wasn't entirely Kazekage's fault, but still, he needed to be angry at someone and who'd do better then a guy with ultimate sand defense?

No one.

"What the fuck? Gaara, I distinctly remember _you _saying I can crash at your place."

"You can." Came the smug reply.

Oh, sometimes he just wanted to kill the bastard, Kazekage or not.

"But how am I supposed to sleep?"

That oh-so-annoying smirk on Gaara's face just made him more rilled up.

"Why, on the couch, of course. I think it's a perfectly acceptable place to sleep. Don't you?"

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch while I'll sleep in your bed."

Ha, that should show him.

"No, but I'm a Kazekage. Imagine what would happen if someone came in and saw _me_, the strongest ninja in the village, sleeping on the couch."

"Family problems?"

"Good try, but my bed is just that. My."

Turning around, blue eyes all sparkling with hope, Naruto turned to Kankarou.

"No, sorry mate, but your not getting my bed. Not happening. Nada. Just no."

"Oh, come on! That's just cruel!"

"That's the world for you. Sorry mate."

Kankarou, what a traitor you have become!

There was no hope for the damned, or so it seemed.

After weeks of sleeping on a rough ground of Fire country, his curse continued.

He was to sleep on the couch.

That's when the soft footsteps broke the uncomfortable, and – in Naruto's case – depressed, silence.

Looking up, the blue orbs of Uzumaki landed on the still wet, towel clad form of Sabaku no Temari.

Damn.

Who would've thought Gaara's sister was that hot?

Wow.

Ooh, was that a towel wrapped around her?

Did she just came out of the shower?

Come on, Naruto, come one, pull yourself together, stop acting like Jiraya.

As his eyes traveled north, he noted that the towel seemed to be pretty loose.

Maybe it would fall?

Finally, his eyes met hers.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

Nope, that _did not_ sound right.

* * *

Eyes – windows to the soul.

That, she was willing to believe.

As a shinobi, she was trained to interpret non verbal interactions between humans and eye contact was a major part of that training.

To the trained person, eyes could tell more then words, and she was definitely _very well _trained.

So, when those beautiful, beautiful eyes finally returned her gaze she got dizzy.

They were so intense.

Heat blazed from within her cheeks, as Naruto held her stare.

Ah, she felt as if she was naked.

Naruto's eyes clouded with lust, and she realized that a wet towel was all that separated her from nudeness.

At least he liked what he saw.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

For some strange reason, his voice was deep and hopeful.

The blush doubled. She just couldn't believe how manly his voice was.

What was he asking anyway?

Something about sleeping in her bed?

Sleeping in her bed?!

She could feel the righteous fury flowing though her veins.

That bastard!

That little perverted shit!

How dare he ask her that!

Did he think he could get away with, just because she felt attracted to him?

Oh, how mistaken he was.

He _would not_ get away with this, she would make sure of that.

She would make him pay.

* * *

It was amusing.

Watching Temari beat the shit out of Uzumaki was certainly satisfying, maybe even as satisfying as abusing Uzumaki with his sand.

No.

It was a close second.

He supposed he should inform Temari of the fact that the question 'Can I sleep in your bed?' was not as perverted as it seemed.

He was too busy looking smug.

Kankarou was too busy laughing.

Oh, well.

Such is life.


End file.
